


High School Sucks

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: After the Hunter War, the puppy pack is finally able to relax. But that doesn't stop the high school drama.
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	High School Sucks

"Okay you jerks, today we'll be learning about.." Coach went on about whatever, whilst Mason tapped Liam on his shoulder. The young werewolf turned around, raising a brow. "Have you heard what people are saying?" Liam shook his head. "They're saying that some of the officers at the Sheriff's station are going to start carrying mountain ash around school to see who reacts." This made the werewolf's eyes widen, looking over to Theo, who he knew was listening. "Why?" Mason shrugged as Coach yelled at them. "Boys! Pay attention!" The rest of their time in class was spent in silence.

As the bell rang for lunch, Mason, Liam, and Theo all hurried out the classroom. "This is stupid. They can't do that." Liam complained, as they made their way out to the lunch yard. They walked towards Corey, Alec, and Nolan. They sat down, and Alec looked scared out of his wits. "Alec, are you okay?" Mason asked, before greeting Corey with a kiss. "I heard about the officers." This made Liam growl in anger. "Shouldn't there be some rule against this! I mean yes the town knows about us now, but that doesn't give them the right to scan us like some thief!" Theo grabbed the beta's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Calm down baby wolf." Theo's whispered words calmed the young beta down. "I'm going to talk to the sheriff about this. He has to stop this or at least try." Liam said. Nolan stabbed at his food. "Nolan, you okay?" The hunter scoffed under his breath. "Nothing really. Just been rusty with training lately. Argent's been on my ass for weeks now." Alec whined, placing his head on Nolan's shoulder. The hunter ruffled his boyfriend's hair, kissing it. "I'm fine. He's just been training me harder than usual. I know it's because of what this month means to him." The others fell into silence, knowing as well.

"You know what, how about we spend this weekend at Martin's lake house." This made Mason raise a brow. "I thought they sold it." Liam hummed. "No, not after she figured everything out. She said we could use it for training and on full moons if we feel like we might lose control." Mason beamed. "This is why I love that we have her on our side." Corey rolled his eyes. As they were eating, someone bumped into Liam, making him turn to see who it was. "Eh, sorry there." The apology didn't sound genuine. Food was falling off Liam's back onto the ground.

"But I'm pretty sure you don't mind. You know, eating off the floor or being dirty." Liam growled, eyes glowing. Mason and Theo hurried covering him, knowing how he felt. "Awe, need your little pack taking care of you." She mocked. Her friends laughed behind her. "Anna, leave now." Nolan uttered, hand curling into fist. He was ready to reach for his blade if needed. "I don't think so. Not until this little mutt learns some manners." Liam pushed the two away from him, staring hard into Anna's brown eyes. "I can easily break your arm right now." He paused, as he allowed himself to calm down. Eyes turning back to their usual blue/green color. "But I'm better than that. And you can as well. So Anna, leave." Anna scoffed, before punching Liam in the nose.

The whole cafeteria shot up, watching the scene. Liam spit out some blood, not giving in to what Anna was trying to do. She punched him once more, before they heard the shouting of Martin. "What's going on here!?" She shouted, walking fast to where Liam and Anna were. Martin saw the blood spilling from Liam's nose, blood on Anna's fist. "Anna, my office now! Liam, go get cleaned up." The young beta nods, walking away, hearing Anna complain, and Theos' footsteps behind his own. They made their way to the closest boys bathroom, closing and locking the door after themselves.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked, helping Liam onto the counter. "Uh, I think she had mountain ash on her hands. It's not healing fast and I can feel it burning." Liam groaned in pain, trying to wipe away the ash. "Hey, hey, here let me." Theo grabbed some paper towels, wetting them and then wiping away the ash. Seconds after it was fully off, his nose started to heal. "I hate how this is happening. Parrish and Stilinski are trying their best to keep everything under control." The chimera said, rubbing at his boyfriend's cheek. "I know, and I'm glad they are, but it doesn't seem like it's working." The beta joked, before getting silenced with Theo's lips against his own.

Liam hummed into the kiss, wrapping his legs and arms around the older's waist and neck. Liam loved how Theo could calm him down, and vise versa. He loved knowing that Theo was his anchor. How they would protect each other and their pack together. How their pack was much like Scott's. A hunter, different creatures, a human. Liam knew it was history repeating itself, but if it meant being with his friends and boyfriend. He'd allow history to repeat itself over and over.


End file.
